OOS 60
Korrinoth 1, after Amber and Andy left for Timeless Space. It occurred during session 28. Transcript Teer: Teer approaches Kiono. "Would you care to... go for a walk? With me." Halberd!Kiono: "Ah, certainly. Do you have a particular destination in mind?" Teer: Panic. "Do you like... corn dogs?" Halberd!Kiono: "Hm, I think we had those at the festival in Alibrook... They were good, as I recall." Teer: "Were they? ....Do you think cats can have them?" Halberd!Kiono: "I'm not sure. I suspect simply feeding one to a cat isn't the best way to find out." Teer: Teer begins walking in a corn dog based direction. "I see." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono follows. Her physicality has relaxed significantly from what it was back in Alibrook, though she still carries herself with confidence and strength. She says nothing for some time, alternating between looking at their surroundings and eyeing Teer curiously. Teer: Teer walks in silence for a while, a bit stiff, even for himself. He fiddles with his new gloved, which hide the skeletal nature of his fingers. Halberd!Kiono: Eventually, Kiono will look not at Teer and ask casually, "So what's wrong?" Teer: "Does something have to be wrong for me to suggest dog meat covered in corn?" Halberd!Kiono: "I suppose not." Teer: Teer continues to be weird. Eventually there is a corn dog stand. He purchases three, and hands Kiono one. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono munches her corn dog. She had adamantly asked about the nature of the dog-meat-covered-in-corn in Alibrook, and was not concerned about eating a distant relative of Scabacca's. She adds a little too much mustard. Teer: Teer removes his mask, and puts both corn dogs behind it. ["One now. The other's for later."] He picks a direction at random and continues the walk in it. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono follows. She's curious what's going on, but isn't going to push it. Teer: He gives Kiono a chance to eat some of the corn dog, before saying, "Nothing is wrong. But I made a deal with an extra-planar merchant that I would talk to you. I don't know what satisfies the terms of that agreement, so I am going to have to keep talking until I hear the voice in my head." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono chokes on her corndog. She coughs for a while. "Mustard..." she wheezes as she wipes some tears from her eyes. "Sorry. You... you did what?" Teer: "Ah... are you alright? Is there food in your breathing hole?" Halberd!Kiono: "Yeah, the mustard mostly. It stings a bit." Teer: "Oh dear, I am sorry. I thought the food would help." Halberd!Kiono: "I'm alright." Teer: "Very well. Rigg gave me plenty of potions if your throat sustained any mustard damage, though." He keeps walking. Halberd!Kiono: "Ah, thank you." She's still a hair hoarse. She pulls out her waterskin because she just doesn't leave any of her belongings anywhere ever and takes a drink. After replacing it in her bag, she looks at Teer. "So... extra-planar merchant?" Teer: "Right. Bunraku. He lives inside a mirror, similar to the one Lei has." "He deals in secrets. He is how I originally found out about Nox. I thought perhaps I could use him to gather further information about our various goals." Halberd!Kiono: "I see... and he... directed you to speak to me?" Teer: "Last time he told me to go and tell tales of Evelynn to the sky elf descendants. This time yes, he told me to talk to you." Teer jiggles his head to stop the corn dogs swishing around. "In return he's given me a lead on rescuing Lady Dyana." Halberd!Kiono: "I see." Teer: Teer walks in silence for a bit, before starting up again. "I have kept quiet about it because upon reviewing the situation in my head, I have come to believe my feelings on it are irrational. But, for the sake of not being dematerialized by some sort of shadow assassin, I should inform you that I am upset." "...With you." He says, the last part with some difficulty. He is waiting for the shadow voice. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono watches Teer as he speaks, then looks forward at where they are going. "Everyone is," she says resignedly. "I've come to accept that this is my reality, and it's likely that nothing will change that." Teer: "O-oh." Halberd!Kiono: "But you have been told to tell me about it, so please," she says, looking back to him, her expression neutral. Teer: Teer feels his core flare up. It near paralyzes him. He looks at Kiono for a long time. "I... I'm not... built.... for this. I..." Halberd!Kiono: "If what you have to say is worse than what Renn has said, both recently and in the past, then I will be impressed, frankly." Teer: "Yes, but I'm not Lei. Just give me a moment." Halberd!Kiono: "Ah, I meant that to be reassuring. My apologies." She goes back to looking at other things. Teer: Teer does his best to collect himself, but he is also having trouble looking at Kiono. "I am not upset about the divinity thing. Or rather, I don't think that I am. I am trying to believe you when you said that you didn't know, and I have started to buy into this idea that everyone is a person regardless of their cosmic position." "What bothers me is that I... trusted you. I trusted you more than anyone else I think that I knew. I wanted to follow what you said not because you were my master, but because it felt right." "And... you kept the truth of what was going on from us. Maybe that's hypocritical of me, when I protected Renn's secrets, but I never held her to be trustworthy." "And its hypocritical when I... gave permission to take advantage. I know I'm not perceptive of these things. I was willing to accept that if perhaps there was more going on, you would tell us in good time. And you did! But I just..." "I feel... I don't know how I feel. Everything is a new emotion for me. And all I've wanted to do lately is fight, or be fought. I threw a plant off of Cecily's balcony the other night." "I don't think that I am going to be upset at you forever. I have never been anything forever, and I am not as angry with you as I am the elves." "I just need ti-" “...” Halberd!Kiono: She smiles '''very' slightly.'' Teer: "I need to figure out a way to disable my censor module." "Anyway, that's... it. I'm sorry." Halberd!Kiono: "No need to apologize." Teer: Teer is silent. He keeps hoping for the voice. Halberd!Kiono: "I apologize again, though I'm sure it does no good. I meant no ill will." Bunraku: "The debt is paid, or whatever cryptic and vaguely ominous thing I said before." The echoing voice of Bunraku says. Teer: "If you didn't... trust any of us, what were we to you? Tools of travelling convenience?" Halberd!Kiono: "At the beginning. That's what we all were to each other. You knew none of us before going into that tomb." "Over time it... Not telling you all simply became convenient." Teer: "That's not... what I mean." Teer finally looks at her. "Are we friends?" Halberd!Kiono: "Apparently I'm payment," she says not unkindly. Teer: "Wh- oh." He shakes his head and turns away again. "What was I supposed to do? The group is constantly close to falling apart. No one needs more of this." Halberd!Kiono: "If you think we are friends, then we are friends." She raises an eyebrow. "More of... what?" Teer: "People being upset with each other. Conflict." Halberd!Kiono: "...I think this is the wrong group of people to hope to get along with each other..." Teer: He shakes his head again. "I'm trying. And that's... not an answer." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono stops walking and stares straight ahead for a moment before looking at Teer with a small sigh. "What... what do you consider friends?" Teer: "Friends are..." Teer stops and paces just a bit. "Friends are people who serve each other without being asked. They don't need orders. They just seek to make the other person happy." Halberd!Kiono: "Then yes, I suppose we are." Teer: is weird but, insight cheeeeeecck? Gloom: it to me Teer: Teer crosses his arms and tilts his head. "Then perhaps you should tell me what's on your mind." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "In... what capacity?" Teer: He makes a vague handwavy gesture. "How you're doing, is a start." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono very clearly doesn't know what to do with that. Her expression just says, 'duuuuhhhh.' Teer: "What... you're thinking?" Halberd!Kiono: "Those are all.... very broad..." It's still the halberd, but she's starting to sound a bit like Kiono. Teer: "How you feel... right now?" Teer's hands are held up in approaching defeat. "You know what, never mind. It's not like I want to talk about anything to do with me, why should I expect it from you." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono attempts to stop looking like a deer in the headlights. "Sorry, I... I, um..." "Right now I feel... scared. And angry. Though mostly just... scared..." She looks at Teer, almost looking for... approval? did she say the words that make the conversation go? Teer: Teer drops his hand, and takes a second, tilting his head just ever so slightly, then nods. "That's... understandable." "I wish I knew how to help with that. But somehow I don't think my tactics for 9 year olds are going to be applicable here." Halberd!Kiono: "I suspect not..." Her voice is soft. "........I don't know that I've been in a successful conversation of this type before." Teer: "What do you mean?" Halberd!Kiono: "I've never had a successful conversation with Renn or Squire Veggrek that was more serious than deciding what to eat for breakfast. I suppose... we had one once, with Pronza..." Teer: "I would've thought some of our conversations were successful," says Teer. "I... I know we didn't talk about such things often, but..." "I just... missed talking to you." "Anyway." Halberd!Kiono: "I didn't mean... all conversations, just... Ones like this, I guess." She sighs. She finds somewhere to sit or something. Teer: Teer hesitantly sits down as well. "How is this going so far?" Halberd!Kiono: "Well, you started mad at me, so I don't imagine it can necessarily get a whole lot worse from there," she says with half a smile. Teer: He drums his fingers on his leg. "I don't... want to be mad. And I don't want to hold you at sword-point, so to speak, but if I'm going to trust you I have to know what's going on." "And maybe that's nothing. If you've got nothing to talk about, then that's fine too." Akaros: "I trust her," Akaros says "For all that's worth." "She's the one that came and found me." "Not saying you wouldn't have, if you could have, but... She did." Teer: "Well now that just makes me feel petty." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono looks in a cloak-ward direction, rather surprised. Akaros: "I mean I'm a dragon we're at least 60% pettiness by volume, so I can't help you with that." Akaros says "I think the turtle man would know more about feelings or whatever." Teer: Teer leans his head back and folds his arms. The corn dogs fall out of his hood. "Oh." Akaros: Akaros catches the corn dogs and ferrets them away. "But like. I don't know." "You're fine or whatever." "You don't want to be mad at Kiono. The Halberd. Time. Right?" Teer: "No, I don't. I have better people to be angry with." Akaros: "So just kiss and make up or something." Akaros suggests Teer: "I don't... have lips?" Halberd!Kiono: "Technically, she's borrowing someone elses." Teer: "You also don't have a mouth, where would I even get one? I don't... understand what we're talking about." Akaros: "But anyway. How you're feeling is not silly or petty or whatever, probably. But like you said, You've got better people to be angry with." Akaros partially manifests a smoky head with six eyes "And you're on our side, aren't you?" He asks the Halberd. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods, not entirely comprehending what is happening in this conversation. Akaros: "So are we on her side?" Teer: Teer looks at Kiono, and after a moment nods. "Yes." Akaros: "Good." Teer: "I just... don't want to be in the dark anymore. I'm here because right now this party is everything that I have. And that includes you, Ki- Halberd. Time." Teer puts a hand to his forehead. "We have to talk about what to call you." Halberd!Kiono: "Kiono is acceptable, Teer." Teer: "No, it's not. That isn't your name. If I want to be friends with Kiono-Kiono too, then I must find some way to distinguish the two of you." Halberd!Kiono: "I see... Um.... I.. don't have any real opinions on the matter... 'Hally' and 'Berry' aren't.... ones that I'm fond of, though, apologies to Squire Veggrek." Teer: "There's... nothing you can think of that you want to be called by? Surely people must have called you different things, through the ages." Halberd!Kiono: "I'm sure they have. I don't recall any of them." Teer: "Ah. That's unfortunate." Akaros: "What about Ticky? or Tocky?" Akaros unhelps at them. Teer: "Don't you have a corn dog to eat?" Akaros: "I have two." Teer: "Oh no you don't, that second one is for -" "Um." "Later." "Anyway. Ah... maybe I could think of something? I don't know. Evelynn gave me mine. I suppose I helped Leitha with hers." Halberd!Kiono: "If you think of something, be sure to tell me." Teer: "Hm... Coiasira?" "Falquan? No, that's nothing." "Chrona? Ona?" Halberd!Kiono: "Do... do these names have meanings, or are you throwing random sounds together?" Teer: "The first two were elvish, for time and halberd respectively, the others were playing with root words." "Is there anything you'd like your name to mean? To you?" Halberd!Kiono: "I hadn't really thought about it. The matter hasn't really come up since the carriage ride." She thinks for a moment, but shakes her head. "I'm afraid I... don't really know." "...Ona sounds... nice?" Teer: "Hm..." "It doesn't have to be your name forever, but the name you choose should be something that you want. At least until you can remember what you've lost." "'A name is... a precious thing to have.'" Halberd!Kiono: She chuckles. "I, ah, must admit I've felt the loss rather keenly. I've... never named anything, though, so I don't really know what sort of thing to think of. " "Though I suppose if it's temporary, then it doesn't have to be good..." Teer: "Temporary. Tempora?" Teer suddenly slams his fist down on his open palm. "...Ephemera!" Halberd!Kiono: Kiono doesn't quite jump at the action, sort of stares at him for a moment, then gives him a smile. "I rather like that." Teer: "Good, because it is probably the best that I will come to, unless you would like me to continue thinking of keywords in old elvish," he jokes. "I think Ona actually means 'beget' now..." Halberd!Kiono: "Oh dear, that wouldn't have been a good choice then," she chuckles. Teer: "No, perhaps not." "Well. You found out anyway, but I never did formally introduce myself to you as Teer. It is nice to meet you, Ephemera." Ephemera: "And a pleasure to meet you, Teer." Teer: Teer leans his head back again. "There's... so much that I want to ask. Yet... it doesn't feel right to do so." "Not that any of it is so consequential in the first place." Ephemera: She shrugs. "You're welcome to ask what you will. My fate right now is to be angry'd at and asked every question." Teer: He turns his head to look at her. "Would it be more fun if we just go beat the hell out of each other instead?" Teer, internally, to himself thinks: 'I don't know why the elves censored the word crap but not hell. That seems sort of redundant.' Ephemera: "While I wouldn't be opposed to a friendly spar - we haven't actually fought much lately and having an opponent is useful for keeping up skills - we don't have to do that unless you wish to. You're allowed to ask questions." "Unless.... you just want to actually beat the hell out of each other? That's one way to let out frustration, I suppose." Akaros: "Actually. There's something I want to try, given recent events." Akaros says Ephemera: Ephy raises an eyebrow at Akaros. Teer: "What's that?" Akaros: Akaros disengages from Teer, but not entirely, a thin shadowy thread connects them. His form solidifies into that of a humanoid shape- a Shadow Teer. Immediately, it lashes out at Ephy to hit Ephemera: yes. Akaros: points of irrelevant slashing damage The hands form nearly Draconic claws that take across your shoulder. Akaros seems quite tangible, if not entirely solid. Teer: Teer beeps violently. Akaros: "You should be able to move as well." Akaros says "Try and strike her." Ephemera: Kiono leaps up, and backs away several paces, drawing the halberd. "What the-- Akaros!" she shouts, a threat in her voice. technically she's holding her action to smack the crap outta Akaros Teer: Teer had made a motion to grab Akaros, but is now staring at him in surprise. "...We need to talk about warning me properly before you try things." Still, he pops Rigg's longsword out from his arm. "Ephemera, this wasn't what I was imagining, but, would you care to face us?" Ephemera: She is eyeing Akaros warily. "As long as we are currently somewhere that isn't full of people like a busy street or something." Akaros: Akaros looks around. '''Several' people are watching'' "I mean I guess." Ephemera: They, uh, go to a park or somewhere similar where they can hit each other without drawing too much attention or whatever. Once they are done hitting each other, with a healthy amount of heavy breathing, Ephy sprawls out on the ground and looks at the sky. "Did you have any questions you wanted to ask still?" Teer: Teer fights hesitantly at first, unsure of the balance of the fight. When it's clear that Kiono can more than handle it, he throws himself against her fully, fighting until he can barely keep himself standing. Afterwards he remains perfectly still on one knee, gathering a pseudo-rest. "No, I gathered it all psychically through the exchange of blows." Ephemera: She glances at Teer in curiosity. "I see." Teer: "That was meant to be a joke. I'm still trying them out." Ephemera: "Hm. You can learn a fair amount about a person based on how they fight. Though I suppose we have fought often enough that there are few questions that can still be answered from that." Akaros: Akaros has returned to Haunted Fart status, not able to maintain that form under Ephemera's punishing strikes. Teer: "It goes without saying because you can read my mind, but that was... pretty cool." Akaros: "I'm more in tune with your core, and I've gained more strength. It's not something I can do often, but... It's pretty cool." Teer: "...It was the corn dogs, wasn't it. You ate both of them." Ephemera: Ephy is still just sort of staring at the sky, watching clouds or stars or birds or what have you. Her arms are thrown to either side, the halberd resting in the grass beside her left hand. Teer: Teer enjoys the silence for a while, still letting his body conduct it's auto-repairs. "I'm curious about the things that you remember. What the world was like before. What you think about the things we're doing now. But if we're still wearing the same hat, then those answers are intertwined with sorrow and anger." "Fighting is easier." Teer is staring at the sky too, now. Ephemera: Ephy chuckles. "I was there when the world was made, Teer. It has undergone impossible changes time and time again. Each time, so much is lost, but so much is gained..." A bit quieter, though not much, " The gods change with the whims of the people, or are lost to wars and apocalypses. The people change too, though perhaps not as much as one might think they will." Teer: "Were you ever a god? Did you ever have followers?" Ephemera: "I was once. The orbs are at temples that were once mine, or have been so far. I... seem to have had followers right up until I... left. After that even, for a time." "I'm not now, mind you. It's been three thousand years since anyone but a handful of gods have thought about me. Right now I'm just a... person, scattered." Teer: "Hm." "What's the difference between the two, anyway? Just how powerful you are? Is being a god just a title based on your position in the world?" "Or is there some," vague hand wavy gesture. "change." Gloom: [Gods become connected to some fundamental truth of the multiverse, their Domains. There are countless possible domains, but the gods represent something. Or they're like, a star or whatever. There are demigods that have a divine essence without a domain, but they are utterly eclipsed by True Gods. There are powerful individuals that rival the power of gods, but they still lack that link.] Ephemera: "It, uh... it's mostly just the followers. They sort of... grant some modicum of power through their belief." Teer: "I see. Odd." beat. "Do you... want to be a god?" Ephemera: She is silent a moment. "I would like to have my own form again. Perhaps that would result automatically, but ultimately that isn't really a goal I have." Teer: Teer hums in agreement. "We need to do something about the body to soul ratio of this party." Ephemera: "Well, apparently we can just find a frog for Akaros to inhabit. That will solve one." Teer: "I was thinking if we can find some sort of goose, that might be more appropriate in the long term." Ephemera: "We should recommend that to Belxari the next time we see her." Teer: "Hm, I think that may be antithetical to her hope of containing it." Ephemera: "What if it was a really tiny goose?" She holds one hand above her head and holds her fingers a couple inches apart. Teer: "I'm not sure if it's possible to contain that much destruction in such a dense space." "And that's without Akaros inside of it." Ephemera: Ephy chuckles and plops her arm back down into the grass. Teer: "I have another question." Ephemera: "Yes?" Teer: "Is the Compact really so important to uphold?" Ephemera: "Hm... Perhaps not. It's the timing that concerns me. We don't have anything in place to handle the fallout of the Comact being broken." Teer: "They kept saying that this is our world, but it's their world too." Ephemera: "The concern is the other gods who would lay waste to or attempt to control the world if not for the Compact. It holds a modicum of safety for the world, keeping the gods in check. Without it, any of the gods - and I mean any of them - could do whatever they wanted. The Calamity would look like a picnic compared to what some gods would attempt to pull together." Teer: "The Calamity is also going to 'look like a picnic' if an asteroid destroys all life on this planet. Whatever this Compact is doesn't seem to be stopping powerful beings from trying to do whatever they want - look at Nox." Teer shifts, and carefully pulls out the Ipad that Andy gave him. ''"I would rather live in a world where the most powerful among us are able to act, rather than rely on those below them to throw themselves into the front line." Ephemera: "There is a strange balance. I'm not certain the gods are..." ''She sighs. "If whatever plan we enact is unable to defeat the asteroid, Lysaro breaking the Compact is likely the step that will be taken. The Council exists to keep the truly evil gods in check. Most of those beings aren't willing to risk the Council turned against them..." "...............it's probably really just Lysaro holding most of the sane ones in check. He doesn't even have to fully manifest to kill a god under some circumstances." Teer: "Are the Counsel really so divided that they couldn't just... work together, without the Compact in place? Nothing's stopping that, is it?" "It's not as if any of them favour leaving mortals to suffer at the hands of evil gods anyway, do they?" Ephemera: "I think it's the official organization of them that is their primary hold over those who would do harm..." "Hm..." "It's... not dissimilar from our group. We all have individual goals, and a few larger, world-saving goals that we share. As a group, we make decisions and act on them. Squire Veggrek telling Miss Dee while the rest of us were against it is what would happen if the Compact was not in place. Gods could run off and do what they think is best in that moment. Because they are a group and are bound by their... groupness, they only act together." "There are weaknesses. Indecisiveness, discord, mistrust... But ultimately they are stronger together than separate." Teer: "Alright, I am inclined to agree. But if all of them think the compact is a good idea, and none of them think being destroyed by an asteroid is a good idea, couldn't they just willingly choose to uphold the compact after Lysaro death punches it into oblivion?" Ephemera: "The trust the other gods have in the Compact will be broken. Lysaro will have willingly broken the rules. Without some sort of... retribution..." She shrugs. "It would be an opening of floodgates. A Council member has ignored the rules, so everyone else can too." Teer: "..." "That's not how laws work!" he is not shouting at Ephemera, as much as he is, the Sky. Ephemera: Ephy makes a face. "I... I think it is though?" "He's not allowed to break the law, no matter the cost." "If he breaks it, then the law, well, breaks in this case. Unless perhaps they manage to punish him." She gets quiet. "I'm not sure what sort of... There isn't really god jail." She barks out a laugh. "Just turn him into a scythe." Teer: "That isn't how laws work though. If one person breaks the law, that doesn't give permission to everyone else. It doesn't excuse punishment to those who commit the crime. If the gods are so worried about deterrence, then Lysaro should take responsibility for it." Gloom: iPad is locked, btw Teer: andy Teer does not understand. Teer continues to fiddle with the Ipad. Ephemera: "Ah, no. It's not permission being granted. It's an emboldening." Gloom: is a user account for "Teer". It's a whole Thing. Teer: "Laws also have circumstances applied to them. Killing someone without permission is illegal, but execution of a criminal is within the bounds of the law. The fact that the Council didn't write in exceptions for world ending events is ridiculous." Ephemera: "The gods are like people in a crowd. The entire crowd isn't going to do something until one person initiates it. Imagine if...... singing were illegal. If Lysaro were to start singing a song, then the others around him will feel emboldened to sing as well. Perhaps not all of them will, but there would be those who joined him." "Ah. I see." "I'm afraid my player doesn't know enough about the Compact to continue defending it further." Teer: "Understandable." Ephemera: "I think ultimately the problem is that not everyone actually follows laws. Those that don't, are simply not acting out of fear. Or perhaps they are acting, but in secret." "Once a law is broken, then those who do not want it in place will emerge and yell loudly about how it was broken and therefore cannot be maintained." "They will simply be angry, not concerned about the reasons the others acted." Teer: "Maybe for the gods, but to my knowledge if a man steals a sack of gold and is put on trial for it, all of the other thieves don't stand up and demand free money." Ephemera: "But if a city official does it, there are those who would." She sighs. "It's not perfect. People aren't perfect, and the gods aren't either. But it's the only thing we have in place right now to keep the world in some semblance of peace. If we fail, the gods will act to protect the world. It will just have.... ramifications." Teer: Teer grunts, but says nothing. He has thoughts, but he feels perhaps they are better left unshouted. Ephemera: Ephemera continues to lie unmoving in the grass, her eyes on whatever things are visible in the sky above. After a long time, she says, "I think people are infinitely more interesting than gods." Teer: "Oh?" Ephemera: "People.... do things. Not always for a reason, but they're constantly doing things. They have a time limit - an unknown limit even - and so they just... cram whatever they can into life. They... they end up creative. Driven. Interesting." She glances at Teer. "Renn came up with two ideas the gods hadn't considered. She thought of two things within moments that the gods hadn't come up with in over three thousand years." She looks back at the sky. "People are more interesting." Teer: "Perhaps because they have to be. They have less to work with. More at stake. They can't simply stay still." Teer sets the iPad down and is looking at the sky as well. Ephemera: She nods, a smile on her face. "They're freaking cool." Teer: Teer laughs. "I suppose despite everyone's insistence, you've probably done a better job convincing me than anyone else." "That it is worth being one, I mean." Ephemera: Ephemera looks at Teer, curious, then smiles at him. "I'm glad." Category:OOS